


Kate and Leopold Retold, a due South Remix

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the film <i>Kate and Leopold</i>, with Ray Kowalski as a Chicago cop who meets Benton Fraser, a man claiming to be from the past, who may hold the key to Ray's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate and Leopold Retold, a due South Remix

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thank you to mergatrude for her First Reader skills, and to ficfinishing on LJ, without whom I might not have ever gotten this done.
> 
> And I absolutely cannot thank my betas akamine_chan and waltzforanight enough. They made me think about bits of this that I hadn’t (I’m pretty sure I had to work harder than the scriptwriters on plausibility issues). If this story makes sense, it’s because of their kind and vigilant efforts.

Benton Fraser looked in the mirror, frowned, and went to work re-tying his cravat. Not that he particularly cared how he looked; he was in no mood for the dinner he was about to attend. But the alternative was arguing with his father, and since it hadn’t done him any good thus far, he didn’t see the point in trying again.

Fraser stopped working on the fabric and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He’d hoped that the long walk he had taken with his half-wolf companion Diefenbaker would have calmed his temper, but it hadn’t worked. Of course, the fact that he’d felt he was being followed the entire time had done nothing to help. There had been a man who somehow seemed out of place, that he’d noticed several times over the course of the day. That the man might have had nefarious intentions was a possibility, but between his own skills and Diefenbaker’s presence, Fraser wasn’t really concerned. He’d wondered if the man was going to talk with him, but he never attempted to make contact. And as Fraser was in no mood to talk, he’d made no real effort to track the man down.

He finger-combed his hair back into place and resumed working on the cravat, annoyed with himself for letting his father once again get under his skin. He looked up at a knock on his door to see his sister enter.

“Really, Ben.” Maggie began as she walked into his quarters. “Sometimes I think you say things just to goad Father.”

“Not this time, Maggie,” Fraser responded, moving away from the mirror to pace. “Honestly, why can’t he just accept that I’m not the man he wants me to be, and let me live my own life?”

She gave him a look. “I know he’s frustrating, believe me, brother mine.”

“I’m sorry if he took out his frustration with me on you, Maggie. I just had to leave for awhile. I honestly wonder if he’s even willing to try to see my side of things.” He stopped and turned to face her. “Do you agree with him? Do you think I should stay here, marry one of the women that will be here tonight?”

She sighed and tucked a wayward tendril of hair behind her ear. “It isn’t a matter of agreeing with him, but I will admit that a part of me that wishes you could do as he asks.”

“Even though I’d be unhappy?” Not once in his life had Fraser ever felt any attraction to a woman. He could appreciate their virtues, but had no desire to court them. His inclinations led him in another direction, one that was looked upon less than favorably. He and Maggie had talked about it more than once, and he felt extremely fortunate to have her for a sister and confidante. She’d been more understanding than he could ever have hoped. At times, though, he wondered if a part of her thought that perhaps he’d just not met the right woman.

“Are you truly certain of that? My marriage to Casey was arranged, and it’s turned out to be a very good match. Perhaps you’ll find someone like-minded, who wouldn’t mind a match made for convenience.”

He smiled sadly. “I’m sure, Maggie. I would do my best out of obligation, but it would be a loveless marriage. Worse than that, it would be a lie, and unfair to either myself or the unfortunate woman I married. I just can’t see myself marrying, any more than I could when we were younger. It isn’t in my nature.”

She nodded. “You know I don’t want you to be miserable. But I worry for you, Ben. If you don’t marry, Father will force you out.”

“He wouldn’t have to force me to leave, you know that. I want to go back home to Canada, Maggie. Chicago is intriguing, but it isn’t for me. I enjoy the hard work, being outdoors. I love the cold and snow, the untamed lands. I’m afraid I’m not suited for city living.” He shook his head. “Another way in which I’ve disappointed Father.”

“I know it’s been hard on you. Sometimes I think Diefenbaker has taken to the city life more easily than you have.”

“Only because he discovered it’s easier to hunt baked goods. I know he’s half-wolf, but I sometimes wonder if the other half is sloth.”

They both smiled, then Maggie got serious again. “I know you’d be happier, but I worry that you’d be going back alone.” She placed a gentle hand on his arm. “I know you – you wouldn’t be content to stay in the city there any more than in Chicago. You’ve too much of an adventurous nature. I don’t like the thought of something happening to you out there by yourself. If you disappeared, it would break my heart.”

He covered her hand with his. “I’d do my best to make sure that didn’t happen. And I’d miss you terribly, as well as seeing your children grow. All I know is that I feel like I need to be somewhere else. Like there’s something just out of my reach here, just waiting for me to find it.”

“Something or someone?”

He gave a rueful chuckle. “I fear that all things considered, hoping for someone seems impossible.” He looked out the window, then back at her. “I’ll go to the dinner tonight, as planned. I’ll meet the guests, be polite. It’s the best I can promise.”

“Thank you, Ben. I just wish things were different for you.”

He pulled her into a hug. “And that’s why I love you, Maggie. You’re the only person I know who wishes my circumstances would change, instead of hoping I would.”

She hugged him back. “I love you too, Ben, just as you are. You’ve always done the same for me; how can I do less?”

***************

The dinner was dreadful, as Fraser had known it would be. The dancing afterward, even worse. Fraser felt like he was on display, and it grated. His father must have hinted that this party was in part a chance to match-make; the girls were openly flirtatious, and the parents chaperoning them looked as if they were all judging him for suitability as a husband for their daughters. He danced with each eligible young lady, made inane small talk, and wished it would all be over.

During one waltzing turn he noticed someone in the foyer he didn’t know. Something about the man seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place him. It wasn’t until the next go around that he realized it was the gentleman he’d seen earlier when he and Dief had been out walking. And now here he was again. He noticed Fraser watching and turned away quickly.

Fraser made his apologies to his dancing partner and moved through the crowd, determined to find out who the man was. Fraser saw him slip through the door just as he got to the foyer, and he immediately followed. Dief ran to him as he headed down the steps. Excellent; with the rain starting to come down, he’d need help tracking the man.

“Diefenbaker, did you see the man that just left? Yes, I think he’s the same man following us earlier as well. We need to find him.”

Dief whuffed once, then ran, Fraser following close behind.

***************

He hurried toward the gate, glancing backward as he ran. It looked like maybe he’d gotten lucky and lost his pursuers. The rain, which he’d initially cursed, helped to cover his tracks. He kept up the pace, just in case, ignoring the stitch in his side, and hoping that just this once his clumsiness wouldn’t make itself known.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Dearborn Street bridge, and based on his calculations, it was just in time. Wiping the rain from his eyes, he looked down at his watch to see just how much time was left, then took a deep breath and started onto the bridge. He was nearly at his destination when he realized he wasn’t alone. Looking back, he saw he hadn’t lost his tagalongs after all.

Swearing under his breath, he picked up the pace as much as he safely could. It wasn’t enough; the other man was gaining on him, and fast. He started over the railing, made slippery by all the rain.

“Wait! I just want to talk with you!” he heard behind him, but didn’t slow. Just as he began to jump, he felt a hand grab him, throwing him off balance. The two men fell, then vanished in mid air. The last pursuer stopped at the edge of the railing, whining softly as he laid down, head resting on his paws.

***************

“Hey, he’s starting to wake up!” Fraser heard, and realized the voice was talking about him. He started to open his eyes, then closed them again against a strangely intense light and his dizziness. He tried to roll onto his side, and sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him as he moved.

“You might want to give that a second thought; you were pretty out of it.” The voice, like the hand, was warm, and while Fraser appreciated the concern, he couldn’t just lie on the ground all night. Though it did sound like a good idea, he thought as another wave of dizziness hit him. At least the rain had stopped.

He risked opening his eyes to see that it was still night, and the light that had been in his eyes was some sort of odd lamp, blessedly turned toward the ground. As his eyes adjusted he sat up slowly, pleased that he was starting to feel steadier. Now able to get a good look at who was helping him, Fraser noted that the man was blond, with hair in the most interesting style, wild and spiked. The odd long coat he wore was unbuttoned, and underneath the man wore a strange tight black shirt and dark blue trousers. Fraser could see that he was thin. He was also strong given the grip on Fraser’s arm, and in possession of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “You okay there, buddy?” the man asked, and Fraser could only nod, momentarily at a loss for words. There was something about this man. Fraser couldn’t explain it, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

It appeared to be mutual, and the two men just stared at one another for a long moment, until nearby movement drew Fraser’s attention reluctantly away. He turned to see two other men coming toward him, one of whom he recognized as the man he’d been pursuing. The man he didn’t recognize was dressed in a similar fashion to the one helping him, though the finer quality of his coat was readily apparent. Chiding himself for his lack of focus, he addressed them all.

“Where am I? And where’s Diefenbaker?”

The two strangers looked at one another with some concern, while the other man looked anxious. He moved closer to Fraser, edging the other two men aside.

“Who’s Diefenbaker, Turnbull?” the blond man asked suspiciously. “I thought you said it was just the two of you.”

The man, Turnbull, looked completely baffled. Fraser answered, concern edging his voice.

“He’s my, well, he’s not mine actually, because one being cannot own another, but for lack of a better term he’s my wolf. Half-wolf,” he clarified as he noted their looks of alarm. “He’s really quite used to city life, too much so if you ask me. Have you seen him?”

“He isn’t here, Fraser, you left him at home, remember?” Turnbull answered, and Fraser could tell by his tone that Turnbull obviously wanted him to agree. Before Fraser could reply that he remembered no such thing, Turnbull addressed the two men. “Really, he’s fine and I can assure you that there’s no half-wolf here, just the two of us, and we’re just headed back to my apartment. I promise, it’s just been a really long day for us both, long trip for him, jet lag and all that. Really.”

Turnbull, Fraser thought, was a terrible liar. That was obvious to him, despite the fact that some of what he was saying made absolutely no sense. Jet lag? But it appeared that the two men were tentatively willing to believe his story.

Turnbull moved to help Fraser to stand, leaning in to whisper as he did. “Please, please, _please_ just go along with me, Fraser. I’ll explain everything when we get back to my apartment, I promise.”

It went against his principles to lie. However, Turnbull clearly had the upper hand; he knew Fraser somehow, and he definitely knew where they were. Fraser had lost consciousness, but had no idea how; he didn’t feel hurt, just disconcerted. Considering that the last thing he remembered was falling, that in itself was odd.

With all the unknowns, Fraser decided that for now it would be best to play along.

“Thank you both very kindly for your assistance,” he said, “but Turnbull is correct. My journey was quite tiring, and I think it best that I return with him to get some rest.” His tone was polite but firm, and he expected no rebuttal. So of course he got one.

“You’re really sure you’re okay?” the blond man asked. “Because most tired people don’t just take a nap in the park.”

Fraser arched an eyebrow. “Perhaps we overindulged earlier, and that would account for the state in which you found me.”

Ray’s look was full of disbelief. “Perhaps it would. Look,” he went on with a heavy sigh, “I’m just trying to help. Here, you need anything, you give me a call, okay?” He drew a card and pen from his coat pocket, wrote something on the back and handed it to Fraser. ‘S Raymond Kowalski, Detective 1st class, 27th Precinct, Chicago, IL.’ Turning it over, he found a random string of numbers.

“Thank you kindly, Detective Kowalski.”

The detective smiled and ducked his head. “Not a problem. And it’s Ray.”

“Ray, then. I’m –” he paused. Ray had given him a more intimate version of his name, so he was hesitant to use his full title. “Benton Fraser,” he went on, holding out a hand. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Ray took his hand, and perhaps it was just the trials of the evening, but it felt as if a shock ran through him at the touch. By the look on his face, Ray had felt it too.

A long suffering sigh behind him made Ray start and take back his hand. “Come on, Kowalski, we have still have a report on that no-show stakeout to finish before we can go to our respective homes, and I need some sleep.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to deprive you of your beauty rest, Vecchio,” Ray replied, rolling his eyes as he turned to leave. “You guys are good to go, right? Don’t need a ride or anything?”

“Come ON, Stanley, they’re big boys and they’re almost to the building – they’ll be fine.” He grabbed Ray by the arm and started to pull him away. “We need to go – you two have any more indulging to do, you do it at home, okay?”

“Of course, Detective Vecchio,” Turnbull called as they walked off, Ray grumbling the entire time. Fraser just stood and watched them go. Once they were out of sight he took a really good look around; wherever he was, it was so different from anywhere he’d ever been it might as well be another planet. “It seems,” he said evenly, “that you have some explaining to do, Mr. Turnbull.”

“I know and I will, but let’s get home – my apartment- first. Then I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

***************

Turnbull watched Fraser explore his apartment with open curiosity. He’d peered at photos and book covers, taken a long time looking over the kitchen and bathroom, and stared quizzically at the computer monitor and other electronic equipment Turnbull had. While Fraser was in the kitchen, Turnbull took the opportunity to sneak over to the coffee table, pick up a book and hide it away in his room.

Other than that, Turnbull let Fraser take his time and look to his heart’s content; the more he saw, the easier it would be to get Fraser to believe him. He hoped.

Fraser finally finished his inspection, and nodded at Turnbull. “I believe you owe me an explanation.”

Turnbull sighed heavily. How best to do this? Start at the beginning, he supposed. “This is Chicago.”

He got a look like he was insane. It was a look he recognized; he got it a lot. “Forgive me if I find that difficult to believe. I currently reside in Chicago, and this is not Chicago.”

“Not the one you left, but it’s still the same city. Look, you aren’t going to believe this, but just try to keep an open mind.” He took a deep breath. “You’re in Chicago, but it’s a future Chicago. Well, for you anyhow. For me, it’s the present, where I’m from.”

“A future Chicago. You honestly expect me to believe that?”

Turnbull nodded. “It’s the truth. You saw the city with your own eyes as we walked here. And this building – have you ever been in a building as tall as this? Does anything you’ve seen so far look familiar?”

He crossed to the window, careful not to turn his back on Turnbull, and glanced out, paling at the sight of the ground so far below. Still, he recovered quickly enough to respond. “No, but that doesn’t automatically prove the veracity of your story.”

Turnbull pointed at the window. “Really look. If the skyline isn’t enough, or the lights, what about the cars, have you ever seen anything like those? Just look around you, for goodness sake.” He watched Fraser look around slowly, moving to reach out and touch the television, the computer screen, then look back at him, eyes filled with confusion.

“What year is it?” he asked, his voice shaky.

Turnbull smiled in relief. “2004, and you aren’t supposed to be here, so we need to find the best way to get you back before anything happens.”

Fraser sat down heavily on the couch, and Turnbull moved to join him. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to follow me.”

“I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been following _me_ all day. Why _were_ you following me?” He shook his head. “And assuming this is really happening and I don’t just have a hole in my bag of marbles, how did I get here? Is time travel a commonplace occurrence now?”

Turnbull laughed at that. “Gracious me, no. As far as I know, only you and I have done it.”

“How? The last thing I remember before waking up on the ground was chasing you.”

“It’s very complicated, but basically there are these places where time and space are kind of thin, almost like a crack in the fabric of time, only they aren’t always there, and they don’t last long. You have to be in just the right spot at just the right time for it to work.”

The look Fraser gave Turnbull was dubious. “You’d think more people would be traveling through time if all one has to do is walk through this crack you’re talking about.”

“It isn’t that easy. The one we came through, for example, involved jumping off of a bridge. That’s not something that you’ll find somebody doing every day.”

“But you knew it would work.”

Turnbull nodded. “Time travel has fascinated me since I was just a lad. I’ve spent a great deal of my life trying to figure out if it was even possible. And now I know it is, that I’ve been right all these years.”

“You don’t seem very pleased about it,” Fraser observed.

Turnbull stood and looked out the window. “I am, truly. It’s just I suppose I hadn’t thought it all through. Yes, it’s possible to go back – or forward – in time. But I hadn’t really thought about the complications, the dangers of it. Not until you came back with me.” He turned to face Fraser. “You shouldn’t be here at all, and I’m going to get you back where you belong.”

Fraser looked doubtful. “You know of another crack in time?”

Turnbull nodded. “Oh, yes. I’ve got a system for charting them. It’s still theoretical, but I’m confident I’m right. I can get you back, though not for a few days.” At Fraser’s continued look of disbelief, he went on. “If I could take you back right now I would, but honestly, it doesn’t work that way. The rift we went through doesn’t open up again for three days. And then it will be another twenty years before it happens again, at least that spot. So you’re here with me for a few days, then we’ll get you back all safe and sound and everything will be like it’s supposed to be.” Turnbull looked again at the lost expression. “Is this making any kind of sense to you?”

“Not really. But it seems that it comes down to whether or not I trust you, and at this point I don’t have much choice.” Fraser nodded. “I’ll stay with you then, until you can return me to my home.” He held out his hand, which Turnbull shook.

The two talked long into the night. Turnbull answered Fraser’s questions as best he could, and explained his work on time travel in more detail than Fraser could hope to understand. He also answered questions on some of the technological advances that had been made, explaining some of the items in his apartment Fraser had been especially curious about in his earlier explorations.

The one topic Turnbull sidestepped was anything having to do with why he’d been following Fraser in the first place. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you as much as I am,” he explained, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that Fraser hadn’t noticed the book before he’d been able to hide it. “Telling you about yourself, well that’s just got to be where I draw the line.”

He was relieved to find that Fraser accepted his reasoning, though he wasn’t overly surprised. Everything he knew about the man spoke of his practicality and common sense. It was part of why Turnbull found Fraser so fascinating. In his time, he’d been regarded as a sort of odd man out, shunning a life of ease for exploration and adventure, finally settling in an area most people would have dismissed as uninhabitable. But he’d stayed, ignoring the nay-sayers, and had made a life for himself. It wasn’t until after his death that the long-term benefits of his unconventional point of view were seen. The area he’d settled still thrived today; it was, in fact, Turnbull’s birthplace.

When he’d realized he could actually go back in time and meet one of his heroes, Fraser had come to mind immediately. Turnbull had felt a kinship to him, had imagined they’d be much the same.

It looked like he was going to get a real chance to find out.

***************

The next morning, Fraser awoke to find himself alone in the apartment. After a little searching, he found a note letting him know that Turnbull had a few unavoidable errands to run, but that he’d be back shortly, and that Fraser should stay where he was.

“Honestly, I’m not a child, unable to take care of myself,” Fraser grumbled to himself. He availed himself of the shower, which was possibly the most glorious thing he’d ever experienced, and found the clothes that Turnbull had kindly left out for him. They were odd, but a close enough fit. He was headed toward the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.

On the other side, he was startled to find one of the policemen he’d met the night before. “Detective Kowalski. This is a surprise. I’m afraid Mr. Turnbull is out at the moment, but if you’d like to wait, you’d be welcome.” He moved aside, and Ray came in.

“It’s Ray, remember? And actually, I’m here to see you, not Turnbull.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, maybe I’m wrong, but it felt like something was hinky last night.”

“Hinky?”

“Yeah hinky, you know, not right?” He shook his head. “Anyhow, I just got the feeling things weren’t like you and Turnbull said, so I thought I’d stop by, check on things.”

“Do you often act on your instincts?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ray replied with a grin. “Part of what makes me a good detective, so I usually trust them.”

“And what made you think things were, how did you put it? Hinky.”

“Well, Turnbull was making all sorts of faces at you, and answering for you, for starters. Plus he was real freaked when you were passed out, and once you woke up it didn’t get any better, which it should have if he was just worried about you. He didn’t want to call an ambulance, said you’d just tripped. And then he nearly knocked Vecchio and me over to get to you.”

“That’s quite a bit of observation.”

“Like I said, I’m a good detective. I didn’t even mention how it looked like you were gonna lay into him until he whispered something to you, or how I’m pretty sure your story wouldn’t have matched his if we’d asked you what happened without him around.”

“If you find this all so out of sorts, why let us go at all?”

“Hey, it was late, no crime was being committed, and you’re both grown men.”

“And yet here you are,” Fraser pointed out.

Ray reddened at that and looked at his feet. ‘Yeah, well, it wasn’t something I could let go of. Besides, I live upstairs, so the follow-up was a no-brainer.”

“Well, while your concern is appreciated, Ray,” Fraser replied, “there’s nothing hinky going on.”

“So what, you and Turnbull are old buddies or something?”

“Or something.”

Ray reddened again, for reasons Fraser couldn’t identify. “Hey, look it’s really none of my business, right? I didn’t know he swung that way. Total misunderstanding on my part, sorry I bothered you.” He started toward the door. Fraser knew he should be relieved – Ray had a knack for asking hard questions – but he found himself dreading the man’s departure.

“Ray, wait, please. I don’t understand. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?”

“No! I mean, no you haven’t. Look, Turnbull and I, we’re buddies but we’re not _buddies_ , if you get my drift, so you know, fair game and all that. Jeez, I’m glad I waited until this morning to check, though. Would’ve been awkward to interrupt.”

Fraser had no idea what he was talking about, and was about to say so when something about the way Ray had said buddies, along with the embarrassed look triggered a thought. His eyes widened in shock. Ray was intimating that he and Turnbull had an assignation the previous night; that was surprising enough. Even more though was that Ray seemed to take the fact in stride, worried only that he’d possibly interrupted them. Something of his surprise must have shown in his face; Ray moved to him and put a hand on his arm.

“What’s the matter?”

Fraser shook his head. “It’s just – you have it wrong, Ray. Turnbull and I aren’t, that is to say we didn’t –“

“Hey, no need to explain. Like I said, it’s none of my business.” He stopped a moment, hesitant. So wait, you and Turnbull _aren’t_ …”

“No,” he confirmed, shaking his head emphatically.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You are?”

“That you and Turnbull aren’t an item? To be honest, no, I’m not sorry. He’s a great guy, don’t get me wrong. Not my type but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t make someone a good partner. Little on the wacky side, all sci-fi crazy, but basically yeah. He’s okay.” Ray stopped, face reddening. “What I meant was, I’m sorry if my thinking you’re gay bothered you.”

Fraser felt as flustered as Ray looked. If anything were to convince him that this was really the future, it was Ray’s casual acceptance of the possibility of Turnbull and himself having a romantic attachment. Unsure of how to deal with that, he latched on to one of the several puzzling things Ray had said.

“Sci-fi crazy?”

Ray laughed. “You mean you haven’t had to hear all his time travel talk? You really haven’t known him long then – that’s usually numero uno on his things to talk about list.”

Ah. Turnbull had warned him that his ideas on time travel weren’t accepted. “So you know of his theories.”

“Who doesn’t? Like I said, it’s all he talks about. So what, old college roommates? Long lost cousins?”

Fraser came to a decision. “Ray, can I tell you something in confidence?”

“Not tell anybody, you mean?” He shrugged. “Sure, as long as it’s nothing illegal.”

“I don’t believe it is, just… it’s quite hard to believe.” He stopped. “Perhaps you should sit down.”

“So this is a serious something, then.”

“Yes, very.” Once Ray sat down, Fraser found himself at a loss as to how to begin. “Would you like anything? I’ve made some tea, and while I can’t say it’s what I’m used to, it seems palatable.”

“No thanks, more of a coffee drinker myself. What is it you’re wanting to tell me?”

Fraser rubbed an eyebrow and avoided looking directly at Ray. “May I start by saying that Turnbull would prefer I not say anything? Which I understand, to a point. But really, he’s the only person I know here, and that’s not saying much, considering the brevity of our association.”

Ray just looked at him. “So you don’t want me to tell Turnbull we’ve talked,” he interpreted.

“Exactly. I don’t see why you should, actually.”

“Okay, again no promises, but could you just spit out whatever it is you want to tell me?”

Fraser took a deep breath. “I’m not from here.”

Ray chuckled at that. “Yeah, pretty much had that figured out. Canadian, right?”

“Well, yes, but that wasn’t what I meant.” He started again. “I followed Turnbull here last night. Well, last night for you. For me, the trip started over one hundred years ago.”

Ray scratched his head, obviously confused. “What, you mean like it was some family thing you had to follow through on?”

“No. I mean that the first time I saw Renfield Turnbull was yesterday. But for me, yesterday took place in 1876.” He sighed. “This time isn’t my own. I’m from the past, Ray. And it seems that I’m trapped here until Turnbull can get me back, three days from now.”

Ray just looked at him, wide-eyed. “You’re joking with me, right? You an actor, maybe? Working on some play or something? Maybe he put you up to this?”

Fraser sat in the chair next to the couch with a sigh. “I’m no actor, Ray, and I don’t lie.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “This place, this time, is completely foreign to me. And while Turnbull seems trustworthy, I find it difficult to place my trust solely with him.”

Disbelief colored Ray’s voice. “So I show up and you figure I’d be a good person to tell?”

“You’re an officer of the law, a detective, which means you’ve done your job well, and for a fair amount of time. You already know of Turnbull’s work on time travel, whether you believe it possible or not.” He hesitated, then looked at Ray and went on.

“And I must confess, there is something about you that makes me want to trust you. Perhaps it was the concern you showed me last night and again today. I just know that I can talk to you, Ray.”

Ray stood up and paced. “This is nuts with a capital bonkers. You really expect me to believe you’re from the past?”

“Well, yes. I know how utterly absurd this sounds. To be honest, I’m not wholly convinced of my sanity at this point. Nevertheless, it’s the truth.”

“And you want me to do _what_ with that information, exactly?”

Fraser got up. “I think that if Turnbull has his way, I won’t be leaving this apartment again until it’s time to go back. And while that may be the smartest choice to make, I just can’t do it. I want to see this new Chicago, see what changes time has wrought.” He looked sideways at Ray. “I could use a guide, someone who know the city and its ways.”

He could see Ray weighing his words, and waited, hopeful.

Finally, Ray nodded. “Okay, I guess I can show you around. That stakeout may have been a bust, but it was still work, so I have some time off. I’m not saying I believe you, understand, except for the part where you aren’t from Chicago. So what the hell – consider me your tour guide.”

“Thank you kindly, Ray.” He rummaged around and found a pencil and paper. “I should leave a note. I wouldn’t want Turnbull to worry.”

“You have a cell in case he needs to reach you?” At Fraser’s look of total confusion, Ray gestured for him to hand Ray the pencil. “I’ll give him mine.”

“Thank you again, Ray,” he responded as he watched Ray jot down some numbers on the note. He wasn’t sure just what they were for, but recognized the sequence from the back of the card Ray had given him the night before.

Ray waved a hand dismissively. “De nada, Benton buddy. So, you have any ideas where you want to go?”

“It’s your city, Ray. I leave it to your best judgment.”

***************

The day was beautiful, unseasonably warm, and Ray was enjoying himself a lot more than he’d expected. Fraser might be kind of a nut, but he was smart, and had a wicked sense of humor. Ray found himself flirting with the man, pleased when it flustered him, and even happier when he started tentatively flirting back.

They visited the Art Institute for a while, then walked through Millennium Park. Ray was regaling Fraser with one of his best arrest stories when they both heard a scream. Ray started to run toward it. “Stay here, Fraser – I’ll be back.” But Fraser was already ahead of him, and Ray worked to catch up.

It turned out that the woman who’d screamed had done so because her purse had been snatched. Ray started to take her statement, and didn’t really notice what Fraser was doing until he started running again. “Fraser! What the hell are you doing?”

“He’s gone this way, Ray” Fraser called back. “I’m sure I can catch up to him.”

“Shit,” he muttered. ‘You aren’t a cop, Fraser. Get back here!” Fraser showed no signs of stopping, and Ray was momentarily torn. “Listen, lady, you just stay here, sit on the bench. I gotta go make sure my buddy doesn’t get himself killed, then I’ll finish taking your statement, okay?” With that, Ray took off as fast as he could.

“He caught up to Fraser, who apparently had found the purse-snatcher and against all odds had him subdued. A small crowd had formed around him. “Did you see him tackle that guy?” one guy asked him. “Must’ve been a football player – it was a thing of beauty.” Ray just stood there, trying to catch his breath. Fraser looked up and smiled at him.

“Ah, Ray, there you are. I believe this is the man you’re looking for. And here,” he said, holding out a purse, “are his ill-gotten gains.”

Ray just shook his head in disbelief. “You are a freak, Fraser. A one hundred percent freak.” He moved through the crowd, pulling out his cuffs. “You have the right to remain silent,” he began.

***************

“I’m sorry to make you go into work on your day off, Ray.” Ray glanced over at Fraser, who really did look sorry. He also looked strangely out of place in the GTO, though at least he didn’t seem as freaked by it as he had when they’d left that morning.

“I told you, it isn’t your fault, Fraser. And you caught the bad guy, so how am I supposed to be mad about that?” His cell phone rang and he reached into his jacket for it, trying not to swerve.

“Kowalski. Hey, Turnbull. Yeah, he’s with me. He – hey, calm down he’s fine. We’re on our way to the station. What? No, you don’t need to meet us there, I told you he’s-” He looked at the phone, then Fraser. “He hung up. Got all freaked out when I told him where we were going and just hung up.” He shook his head. “That guy needs a vacation.”

“Oh dear. I hope I didn’t worry him.”

“You left a note – you’re fine. Besides, you’re with a cop. Why should he be worried?” Only he was, Ray could hear it in his voice. And while Ray knew Turnbull tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve, the outright fear Ray had sensed unnerved him a little.

***************

Fraser followed Ray into the police station, extremely curious to see where Ray worked. Everything he’d seen in Chicago so far had been so very different from what he expected; it was fairly dizzying. “You just go wait at my desk – it’s the one with the big pile of papers in the back corner – and I’ll be right back. Just gotta get this guy to booking.”

Fraser moved to the desk and sat down in the chair next to it, not wanting to seem so presumptuous as to sit in Ray’s chair. The desk was, as Ray had stated, covered in papers strewn about in haphazard piles. Fraser had to wonder how Ray ever found anything, but he supposed the man must have his own system.

“Well, hello there,” he heard, and stood as a young woman approached. “Please tell me you’re not a perp.”

“I don’t believe I am. My name is Benton Fraser, and I’m here with Ray, that is Detective Kowalski. I assisted him in apprehending a purse-snatcher, and he’s taking the fellow down to Booking.”

“Any friend of Ray’s is a friend of mine” she replied with a bright smile. “I’m Frannie Vecchio.” She held out her hand, which Fraser automatically took, bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss.

“Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Vecchio.” He thought for a moment. “I believe I met a relative of yours last evening – Detective Vecchio?”

She looked at her hand, a little dazed, then shook herself. “Yeah, that’s my brother, Ray. He’s your Ray’s partner.”

“His name is also Ray? That must be terribly confusing.”

“Naw, you get used to it pretty quick. So,” she went on, moving a little closer, “how is it you know Ray? Your Ray, I mean.”

Fraser’s hesitated, unsure of how to answer the question. A commotion from the other end of the room caused them both to turn, and Fraser saw Renfield Turnbull approach, nearly frantic.

“Fraser! There you are! I thought you were going to stay at the apartment?”

“Ray was kind enough to offer to take me on a tour of Chicago.”

Turnbull nearly sagged with relief. “Then what are you doing here?”

“We apprehended a purse-snatcher while in the park. Ray had to bring him here.”

“You got to see Ray in action? Did he have to shoot?” Frannie asked.

Fraser turned to answer her. “Actually, I was able to subdue the man without the use of firearms, Miss Vecchio.”

“YOU subdued him?” Turnbull squeaked out. “How could you? What if you’d been injured? Good lord, what were you thinking?”

“He was probably thinking he was being a good Samoleon,” Frannie interjected.

“I believe you mean Samaritan, Miss Vecchio.”

Turnbull finally seemed to notice they weren’t alone. “Francesca, hello.”

“Hi, Ren,” she answered with a tight smile. “So, you know Fraser too?”

“I do, and I hate to be rude but we really need to be going.”

Fraser stayed where he was. “Ray asked that I wait here for him.”

“We can call him later and apologize.” He leaned in, speaking quietly but forcefully. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here. You’re finding out things you shouldn’t, and you need to stay safe.”

Fraser considered that. “All right,” he replied, standing. “Miss Vecchio, if you’d please let Ray know where I’ve gone, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“I’ll let him know,”

“Thank you kindly. It was a pleasure to meet you,” he finished as Turnbull took his arm and urged him toward the door.

They were near the door when he heard his name. “Fraser – wait up! Just a second,” Ray called out as he followed Turnbull and Fraser. He put a hand on Fraser’s arm to stop him. “Hey, Fraser. Listen, since the tour got cut short, maybe I could make it up to you. How about dinner tonight?”

Logic told him to say no, that the situation was absurd and impossible. He had to go home in a few days. But then Fraser realized that perhaps his short time here meant that letting go was something he could actually indulge in. He had no reputation to uphold, no family honor to sully. It was freeing.

“I would very much like to have dinner with you, Ray.”

Ray’s smile at that convinced Fraser he’d made the right choice. “Great, that’s greatness! I’ll uh, pick you up around seven, okay?”

“Seven o’clock it is.”

***************

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Turnbull said yet again. Fraser ignored him, continuing to buff his boots as best he could.

“Really, Fraser. The more you’re exposed to this future, the riskier it is.”

“Nonsense,” Fraser replied. “You told me more last night about time travel and technology and history than Ray is likely to. I don’t see why having dinner with the man should be a problem.”

Turnbull shook his head. “It’s just… I didn’t want to tell you, but I think Ray thinks this is a date. As in, dinner of a romantic nature.”

“I should certainly hope so,” Fraser replied. “I’d hate to be the only one working on that assumption.”

Turnbull sat down heavily in the chair across from him. “You knew? You _want_ to go on a date with him?”

Fraser’s smile as he answered was a little smug. “So there _are_ things about me you know nothing about. I have to say I’m glad – all your knowledge of the details of my life is disconcerting.” He put the boot down with a sigh. “I am fully aware that my time here is short. I am also aware that Ray Kowalski is an attractive, intelligent, decent man with whom I wish to spend said time. The fact that I’m able to do so without censure is a gift. I’m asking you not to spoil it.”

Fraser pulled on his boots, then checked his pocket watch. “Ray will be here shortly; I need to finish dressing.” He stood, then turned back to face Turnbull. “I promise to take care, if that’s of concern. And I do realize that I have to return to my time, even if you won’t tell me exactly why.”

“Turnbull looked up at him. “Does Ray know that? That you won’t be here long?”

“I’ve been nothing but honest with him thus far. I see no reason to change that policy now.” Fraser nodded and moved toward the bathroom. He stopped just before entering. “And should you feel the need to check in on me, I would appreciate if you’d refrain from actually doing so. We’re both adults, and Ray is an officer of the law. We’ll be fine.”

***************

The doorbell rang precisely at seven. Fraser opened the door to see Ray in a dark suit, and a black tie shot with a metallic blue thread. While nothing like the formal attire he was used to, on Ray it looked most fetching.

He realized Ray was looking over him appraisingly, and flushed. He’d done his best to brush the dirt from his suit coat; luckily, its dark blue color hid any stains. His shirt and vest he’d cleaned earlier, once he’d found the change of clothes left for him, and as the day had been warm and clear, it had dried well enough on the railing of Turnbull’s balcony. Still, he felt self-conscious, and hoped he wouldn’t look too out of place wherever Ray was taking them.

“And I thought I was retro,” was all that Ray said, smiling, then held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Fraser was surprised when Ray pushed the up button on the elevator, even more so when he chose the highest floor. “Thought maybe we’d do something a little different. Hope you don’t mind,” Ray said as they exited the elevator and headed for the entrance to the roof.

“Pretty night, lots of stars… plus it’s away from all the hustle and bustle. After today’s excitement, I thought that might be good.” He moved to let Fraser go ahead of him.

Fraser walked through the door and stopped a few steps out. There was a table set for two, complete with candles and a tablecloth. Soft music was playing from somewhere, and there were even strings of odd-shaped red lights strung about, giving the setting a soft glow.

“This is lovely, Ray, truly.”

Ray rubbed the back of his neck, looking both embarrassed and pleased. “Yeah, well, I’m glad you like it, Ben.” He shot Fraser a nervous look. “That’s okay, right – Ben? Or do you like Benton better?”

“Only my father calls me Benton,” he responded, then smiled. “I’d very much like it if you called me Ben.”

“Okay then,” Ray said with a grin. “Follow me, Ben. Dinner is served.”

***************

Their plates were empty, but neither man seemed interested in leaving the table. “I have to say, Ben, I wasn’t sure you’d say yes, but I’m glad you did.” He looked at his plate self-consciously. ‘I haven’t been out on a date like this in a long time.”

“Like this? With a man, you mean?”

“Yeah, that too. But I meant on one that mattered.”

“That’s most kind of you. I’m honored you think that way of me.”

“But you don’t think that way of me.” Ray tapped his fingers on the table nervously, dreading the answer.

Fraser seemed genuinely surprised by that. “On what evidence are you basing this assumption?”

Ray shrugged. “Just a guess. I mean, this has been great, but you haven’t been, I don’t know, giving off any signals like you like me.”

Fraser looked thoughtful at that. “I suppose I haven’t. But you have to understand that things are very different where I’m from. It isn’t seemly to be open with one’s feelings, even more so for me. I’m afraid the habit of keeping my emotions hidden is quite ingrained.” He reached out and covered Ray’s hand with his. “I’m truly sorry that I’ve made you feel as if your interest is one-sided.”

Ray just looked at Fraser’s hand on his, then laced their fingers together. “That’s okay. I get how hard it can be to be out. Not everyone knows about me, not that I hide it but I don’t march in the parades either.” He squeezed Fraser’s hand lightly, enjoying the contact. “So now that we’ve settled that, what should we talk about?”

“Anything you’d like, Ray. My life is an open book.”

“An open book. I can work with that. So, okay, let’s start with why you’re in Chicago.”

“I’m in your Chicago because I followed Turnbull here. But in 1876, I was there at the behest of my father. We’re from Canada originally, as you so accurately surmised. My father had some business dealings in the States, and was in Chicago often enough that it made sense to have a second home there.”

“So you moved to be with family. That’s nice.”

“That’s a much better light than I’d place events. Please understand that my father loves my sister and me in his way, but what he wants for us is paramount. What _we_ want is of secondary concern.” Fraser sighed. “We argued often about how my life should be, and I was making plans to go back to Canada, with or without his consent.”

Ray nodded at that. “My old man didn’t want me to be a cop. Took him years to get used to the idea. But he’s good with it now.”

“I don’t know that my father will ever be ‘good’ with me going against his plans.” He shrugged. “I could live in Chicago if I had to. It’s an interesting city, though quite different from what it’s become. But there are things I’m just not willing to do.”

“Such as? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“There was a dinner being given the night I left. By the end of it, I was to be engaged to someone, if my father had his way.”

“Engaged.” Ray shook his head. “Who does arranged marriages anymore?”

“In my time they’re quite common,” Fraser reminded him. “My father’s been very insistent. But as I was telling my sister recently, I can’t condone marrying someone just because that’s what expected of me. It isn’t fair to me, and would be a cruelty to whomever I married.”

“Does he know about the whole guy thing?” Fraser shook his head, and Ray shrugged. “Maybe your dad just doesn’t want you to be alone.”

“No, it’s all for pride, his that is, and keeping the family name clean. We’ve no need of money; he made sure Maggie – that’s my younger sister - married well a few years ago, so funds aren’t an issue. And neither are heirs, for the same reason. It’s just his damned pride that keeps him from letting me live my life the way I want to.” He sighed. “Though I must admit I don’t want to be alone the rest of my life, it’s preferable to living a lie.”

“Yeah, being married to the wrong person can suck pretty hard. Voice of experience right here.”

“You were married?”

Ray nodded. “But not as a cover or anything. I really loved Stella – still do. Just not like a husband should, as it turned out. It was pretty rough, but we were friends before we tied the knot, so going back to that seemed like the best thing.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out, Ray.”

“Nah, it’s fine. We get along better now than some married couples do.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’d rather be alone and happy with myself than miserable with somebody.”

“In that, we are in complete agreement.” They shared a companionable silence for a few moments, then Fraser thought of something that he’d been wondering about. “May I ask you something, Ray?”

Ray nodded. “Anything you want. Your open book policy goes for me too.”

Fraser smiled at that. “What does the S stand for? Your card reads ‘S Raymond Kowalski’ does it not?” Ray made a face, and Fraser went on. “If you’d rather not say, I understand. I just, well, it sounds silly but I want to know more about you.”

Ray sighed. “Okay, don’t laugh, but the S is for Stanley. My parents were big Brando fans, okay?”

Fraser shook his head. “I’m afraid I’ve no idea who or what a Brando is.”

Ray couldn’t believe his ears. “You don’t know Marlon Brando? _Godfather, On the Waterfront, ‘I could have been a contender,’ Sky Masterson_ Brando?” Fraser just shook his head. “He’s one of the most famous film actors ever.”

“Ah, that explains it. I’m before his time, Ray, remember? In any case, I think you were right to choose Ray. It suits you.”

The scary part was, Ray really was buying into it all. It wasn’t that Fraser was trying to sell the idea; in truth, he was doing the opposite, just going along like a normal guy. But then he’d throw in little bits of information about his life or ask questions about stuff that should have been so basic that it reminded Ray that Fraser was supposed to be from another time. He decided to stop thinking about it, at least for now, and stood up, moving over to the CD player. He changed the music to one of the later tracks, something slow, but with more of a noticeable beat, then turned to Ben and smiled. “Dance with me?”

“Here?” Ben looked startled. “I’m not very good,” he hedged, nervous.

“I am,” Ray responded with a coaxing smile. “Years of lessons and everything. Come on, Ben, live a little.”

Fraser looked down, blushing slightly. “I’ve never danced with a man before.”

“First time for everything. Please.” Ray stood and walked to Fraser’s side of the table. He held out his hand; after a long moment, Fraser took it. Ray smiled as Fraser stood. “How about I lead,” he suggested with an encouraging smile.

“I think that would be best.”

It was awkward at first, but that was inevitable really, especially since Fraser had trouble remembering to follow. But Ray was patient, and soon the two were moving across the impromptu dance floor with ease. Ray tried not to think about how well he and Fraser fit together. It wasn’t a good idea to get too involved; the guy was either unhinged, or from somewhere Ray would never belong.

He felt Fraser relax and really start to move with the music, and thought about throwing in a couple of fancier moves, but before he could Fraser’s hand started making little circles on his back, and he forgot about dancing or whether or not this was a good idea. They slowed simultaneously, and Ray moved away just far enough to look Fraser in the eye. He was slightly flushed, nervous, and the most beautiful thing Ray had ever seen.

Fraser looked at him, then dropped his gaze to Ray’s lips and back up. Ray fought a smile and moved in to touch his mouth to Fraser’s. It was soft, and brief, and when Ray pulled back Fraser just stood there, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips that made Ray want to kiss him again. He opened his eyes and looked at Ray, and the smile grew. Ray moved closer, and Fraser pulled their still-clasped hands in, raising them to his mouth to press small kisses to the back of Ray’s knuckles. Now it was Ray’s turn to close his eyes, amazed at how such a small touch affected him.

He opened his eyes to find Ben staring at him, eyes dark and intense and a little scared.

“Hey, you okay with this?”

“Yes. It’s just… I don’t have much experience in this type of situation.”

Ray leaned in to whisper in Ben’s ear, smiling as he felt Ben shiver. “How about I lead again, then?”

To Ray’s delight, Fraser’s response was to capture his lips in another kiss. They stayed like that for some time, trading kisses, until Ray noticed that the music has stopped. “Music’s done. Guess we lost track of time.”

Fraser nodded but made no move to release Ray. “I suppose we should clean things up here.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, kissing Ben again. “Probably should.”

“I’ll help you clean up, then.” Another kiss.

“You don’t need to do that. I asked you out, remember?”

Fraser shook his head. “Nonsense. Many hands make light work.”

Ray tried not to think too hard about those hands, and what else they might do. “Okay, then. Thanks.”

***************

The dishes had been put in the dishwasher, a machine Fraser found fascinating, and the CD player and chili pepper lights had been returned to their normal spot in Ray’s apartment. The two men sat on the small couch that took up most of Ray’s balcony, Ray lengthwise, Fraser nestled within his arms.

“What do you miss about it? Your time, I mean.” Ray still wasn’t sure he believed Fraser’s story 100%, but he had no doubt that Fraser believed it. And the more he saw, the more the evidence pointed toward it being the truth.

Fraser ran a hand idly along Ray’s arm as he answered. “Specifically? My sister Maggie, for one thing. You’d like her, Ray. She’s bright, full of energy, never afraid to speak her mind… and her pemmican cannot be outdone.”

“Sounds nice. Anything else?”

“Well, to be honest, and don’t laugh please, but I do miss Diefenbaker. He’s been with me for quite some time, and I have to say I’ve gotten used to his companionship.”

“How’d you get a wolf to come to Chicago, anyhow?”

Fraser laughed. “It was ridiculously easy. He has quite the sweet tooth, and Father’s house is near a bakery.”

“A wolf I can identify with,” Ray chuckled. “What about the time itself? What makes it so different than now?”

Fraser paused to think. “The pace, I think. Everything here moves so quickly, no one takes the time to slow down and notice things. Or people.”

“There’s advantages to not being noticed,” Ray pointed out.

“I suppose so, especially if you’re different.” He brought one of Ray’s hands up for a kiss. “That is one thing I find amazing about this time – so much is accepted now.”

“Not everywhere. We have as much prejudice and bigotry and ignorance and hatred as you’ve seen in your day.”

Fraser angled his head to look at Ray as he answered. “I’m sure that you do. And there are ways in my time for anyone who just wants to live a private life to do so, no matter their inclinations.” He smiled softly. “But that there are more options now is heartening indeed.”

Ray leaned in and Fraser tilted his head back to kiss him. “What about you, Ray? What is it you like most about Chicago? What would you miss if our circumstances were reversed?”

“Well,” he answered after a few moments, “lots of things, I guess. Good takeout, catching a Cubs game or a movie. Going to clubs to hear a good band. The Goat – I’d definitely miss driving. Probably a ton of other stuff.” Ray shifted, tightening his arms around Fraser. “But there’s a lot of stuff I wouldn’t miss, too. Smog, and traffic. Drug dealers and dirty cops. Politics. _Bad_ takeout. Alarm clocks.” He kissed the top of Fraser’s head. “Still, it’d be a hell of an adventure.”

Fraser turned in Ray’s arms to face him. “Are you the adventurous type, Ray?” he asked, and Ray smiled at the gleam in his eye.

“Oh yeah, that’s me all over, if the adventure’s the right one,” Ray responded, pulling Fraser up for a kiss.

***************

Fraser woke slowly, savoring the warmth surrounding him. He was spooned around Ray, and it was, quite simply, the most wonderful feeling in the world. He resisted the urge to tighten his hold, not wanting to wake Ray just yet. He’d never woken like this before. It was something he could all too easily get used to.

The thought that he wouldn’t have the chance made him frown, and he forcefully banished it, not wanting to dwell on things he couldn’t change. Better to enjoy his time to the fullest while he could. While last night might well have been a mistake, he couldn’t find it within himself to be sorry.

He nuzzled the back of Ray’s neck and placed a small kiss on his shoulder, smiling as he felt Ray shift back toward him.

“Mmmm. What time is it, Ben?” he asked sleepily, turning in Fraser’s arms to face him.

“Still the middle of the night. I’m sorry if I woke you, Ray,” he replied, kissing him in apology.

“I’m not,” Ray replied, rocking slowly against Fraser. He made a move in counterpoint, and was rewarded with a wicked smile from Ray. “But if you really want to make it up to me, I’m sure I can think of something,” Ray said, pulling Ben in for a long kiss.

***************

When Ray woke again, he took one look at the time and rolled back over with a groan. He’d forgotten to set the alarm, and if he didn’t get up now, he was going to be late.

Fraser pulled him close, his cheek resting against the top of Ray’s head. “Do you have to get ready for work soon?” he asked sleepily.

Ray snuggled in closer. “Yeah, but you know what? I think I’m feeling something coming on. Probably I should call in. Wouldn’t want to get everybody sick.”

“Are you really feeling ill, Ray?”

“Only at the thought of leaving you alone.” He flopped on his back and threw an arm across his eyes. “Oh God, that was such a girly thing to say.”

“I liked it,” Fraser replied, and Ray moved his arm just enough to see Ben smiling sincerely at him. “And while normally I wouldn’t approve of dishonesty, I have to say that I don’t want you to go. We’ve so little time left. Is it wrong of me to want to spend it with you?”

“Sounds awfully right to me, Ben.” He looked at the clock again. “Okay, so I’ll call Welsh, and then we’ll have the day to ourselves.”

***************

Turnbull knocked on Ray’s apartment door several times before giving up. If he and Fraser were there, they weren’t answering.

He sighed in frustration and went back to his apartment to make a call. After trying Ray’s cell but having no luck there either, he decided to try the station.

“Chicago PD, 27th Precinct, how can I help you?” Frannie said as she answered what felt like the hundredth call that day.

“Francesca?”

“Ren, hey!” she replied, perking up. “What can I do you for?”

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Ray Kowalski today. Actually, I’m looking for my friend Mr. Fraser – do you remember him from yesterday?”

“How could I forget – what a looker!” She sighed, remembering. “Ray called in sick, so he’s a no show. And I would definitely remember if Fraser had been here.”

“Oh. Well, it was a bit of a long shot.”

“Do you want to leave a message in case Ray calls in or something?”

“Yes, please,” he replied. “Just let Fraser know I’m looking for him if you would. I’m a bit concerned about him.”

“Okay. Hey, how do you and Ray both know the guy anyhow?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he muttered. “It’s a long story, Francesca. Please if you’d just give him the message if you see him?”

“Sure, Ren, not a problem,” she replied and hung up the phone.

***************

Ray knew better than to call Welsh directly. It took a little finagling, but he finally said he’d let Ray off, but only if he came by to sign some incomplete paperwork the ADA needed ASAP. If it hadn’t been for that, he and Ben might not have left his apartment. Would’ve been fine by him; he hadn’t felt this way for anyone in, well, maybe ever.

Fraser had been understanding about him needing to go in, and had even offered to go along. Of course, they’d needed to clean up, and Fraser had quickly agreed with Ray’s logic of taking a shower together to save time. It didn’t save time, of course, which Welsh wouldn’t appreciate, but to Ray’s way of thinking, he shouldn’t have to go in at all, so it evened out.

“I’m sorry about this, Ben,” he said again as they walked into the precinct. “Welsh will have my tail if I don’t get that report signed. I must’ve been really wiped to have missed it.” He gestured toward his desk. “You know where my stuff is. I’ll just be a minute, I promise and then I’m all yours.”

“I like the sound of that, Ray,” Fraser replied softly, smiling in a way that made Ray blush.

“Go on, quit distracting me,” he said with a mock growl. Fraser grinned and walked toward Ray’s desk.

***************

Francesca saw the exchange and sighed. “Why is it always the cute ones? Oh well. Hey, Fraser,” she called out. “You catch another mugger?”

He smiled, looking just a little embarrassed. “Not this time, Miss Vecchio. Ray needed to sign some paperwork.”

She nodded. “He’s always forgetting to do that. Makes my brother crazy.” She eyed him speculatively. “I’m glad Ray met you. You seem like a nice guy, and God knows he deserves one.”

Fraser tried not to react, but couldn’t help but stiffen. “He’s a very good man,” he replied, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

Frannie smiled and put a hand on his arm. “Fraser, it’s all right, really. You’re allowed to like him. I know he likes you.”

“He’s a good friend.”

Frannie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but that’s not what I meant,” she threw back at him. “I saw you two just now, and I know how excited he was about dinner last night. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him like that.”

Fraser looked at her closely, like he was trying to figure her out. “I’m a bit surprised at your approval of Ray and I possibly pursuing a romantic involvement.”

“Because you’re both guys?”

“Yes. It just isn’t something that’s spoken of when, that is where I’m from.”

“Well, Chicago has its good points and its bad ones, and you’re right, there’s plenty of people who wouldn’t approve. But to me, love is love and as long as it isn’t hurting anybody, who cares about whether it’s two guys or two girls or whatever.”

Fraser took her hand in his. “I’m glad he has friends like you, Miss Vecchio.”

She blushed. “You both do, long as you treat him right. And cut the Miss Vecchio stuff – it’s Frannie.”

Ray came up between them, slinging an arm over each person’s shoulder. “Am I interrupting?”

Frannie jabbed him in the ribs and ducked out from under his arm. “Just talking, so you don’t need to go all territorial on me.” She laughed at the ‘who, me?’ look he gave her.

“Yes you. What, you afraid of a little competition?”

Ray narrowed his eyes at her, and she glared right back, then batted his arm playfully. “Give me a break, Ray. I know how to play nice. And hey, I have a message for you.”

Ray and Fraser looked at one another. “Turnbull,” they said in unison.

“Ooh, in stereo. Yeah, he’s looking for Fraser. What’s up with him – he was acting really weird when he was here yesterday.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say, Miss- Frannie.”

“You know Turnbull – he’s always doing something wacky,” Ray added.

Frannie shrugged. “Ren asked me to tell you he’s looking for Fraser, and I did. What you do with the information is up to you.”

“You’ve done your duty, Frannie. Now we gotta go. Lots to do, big day.”

***************

Ray pulled out his cell phone as they walked toward his car. “Looks like I have a message on this from him too – must’ve called while we were in the shower.” He glared at the phone. “Okay, one of us has to talk to him – you want to do it or should I?”

“He has good reason to be concerned, Ray.”

“I don’t care. You’re a grown man, Ben. He’s just being a freak about this, and I’m not real excited about the idea of him getting people at the station all curious.” He dialed a number and waited by the car as it rang. “Turnbull, it’s Ray. Yes, we got your message. Yes, he’s with me – I said **we** , didn’t I? Listen, you need to cut him some slack, and quit calling the station, for crying out loud.” He stopped to listen, then rolled his eyes and handed Fraser the phone. “He wants to talk to you. Good luck.”

Ray unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Fraser with a wink, then went to the driver’s side to get in.

Fraser held the phone the way he’d watched Ray do it. “Benton Fraser here.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Turnbull’s disapproving tone reminded Fraser of his father.

“I don’t see where that’s a concern of yours. Didn’t we already have this conversation?”

“That was before you were gone all night.”

Fraser sighed, irritated. “You asked me to trust you, and I have. I believed you when you told me how I came to 2004, and that you’ll be able to safely return me home. Please show me the same courtesy, and trust me.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

Fraser looked at Ray and smiled. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll say good day.”

He could hear that Turnbull wasn’t happy with any of this. “Just remember – you need to be back at my apartment tomorrow morning. You have to go back.”

“I know.” He handed the phone to Ray, who closed and pocketed it.

“All set?”

“I believe so. He wasn’t happy, but that’s neither here nor there.”

“What’d he say at the end that got you so serious?”

“He was just reminding me that my time here is limited.” Ray just looked at him. “I have to go back to 1876, as I’ve said.”

Ray looked away for a moment. “How long until you leave?”

“I’m to be back at Turnbull’s apartment tomorrow morning.”

“Guess we better get at making the most of the time we’ve got then.” Ray smiled and reached over to squeeze Ben’s hand. “Okay, so what should we do next? Your wish is my command.”

***************

They stopped for some lunch, as Ray’s refrigerator was pretty much empty. Fraser suggested a walk after, and the two were talking happily, their conversation laced with innuendos, double entendres and outright dirty suggestions as to how to spend the day, when suddenly Fraser saw something across the street that made him stop for a moment in shock. As Ray looked to see what it could be, Fraser took off.

“Wait, Fraser – hold up! Where are we going?” Ray yelled as Fraser bolted across the street. He followed behind, dodging cars and pedestrians while trying to keep an eye on where Fraser was headed. Once on the sidewalk he looked around, but Fraser was nowhere to be seen.

“Ray, in here!” he heard, and turned to see Fraser at the doorway of an old building, gesturing him in.

“Where are we?”

“This was my father’s home. Turnbull followed me here, in 1876.” He walked through as if he knew the place, and Ray followed, a little bewildered. Fraser made a face as he passed a portrait on his way up the stairs. “My father, Maggie and myself,” he said, and Ray stopped to look. He could definitely see a resemblance between the young man in the painting and the man he was following upstairs.

“Fraser, do you think we should be just walking around like this? I mean, officer of the law here, breaking and entering really isn’t the smartest idea.”

“Nonsense, Ray, it’s a public building now. Did you not see the sign as we came in?”

“I was too busy trying to figure out where you’d gone to,” he groused in reply, and Fraser chuckled.

“I’m sorry about that. I just hadn’t expected to see anything so familiar. And look,” he went on as they got to the end of the hall. “My quarters.” He walked to the mantle, running one hand over it lightly. “I wonder…”

“What? Hey, what do you need that for?” Ray exclaimed as Fraser removed a knife from his belt and started prying at the mantle. Paint chips flew, and after a little work, Fraser pulled out a hidden drawer. Really hidden; it had at least two layers of paint over it.

“They’re still here,” Fraser said happily as he sifted through the contents of the box. “I put the things I treasured most in this box. My father was never one for sentimentality. Look,” he said, holding up a faded photograph. “My mother. This is the only picture I have of her.”

Ray moved closer to get a better look. “She looks like a nice lady,” he said.

Fraser nodded, gaze still on the photo. “She was indeed.” He shook himself out of his reverie and carefully replaced the photograph. “And here’s a sketch of Diefenbaker that I did – it isn’t a good likeness I’m afraid. And this ribbon is one I received for exemplary behavior in school, much to my father’s surprise.” He sorted through some more. “A few letters, and…” he trailed off, then held out the box for Ray to see. At the bottom of the stack, underneath everything else, was Ray’s business card. It was faded with age and hard to read, but it was definitely his.

Ray picked it up and looked closely; it even had his cell number scrawled on the back. “This is some kind of trick,” he whispered.

“It isn’t Ray, I swear it,” Fraser responded, putting down the box. “Look.” He reached into his pocket and removed the business card Ray had given him when they’d met, turning it over to show Ray it was the same one.

“So all that stuff you’ve been telling me really is the truth. I mean, I knew you believed it, but it’s just so freaky and impossible.”

“And true.” Fraser added quietly, catching Ray’s gaze.

“And true.” They looked at one another, then Ray paled.

“What’s wrong?”

“You found my card in that box. That means you had to go _back_ to put it there. You’re really leaving.”

“I’ve said from the start that I’d only be here a short while.”

“I know, but the whole thing’s just so out there, you know?” Fraser looked hurt at that. “Don’t. I believed you believed it, okay? And I really was starting to believe it too, maybe like 85% there, but this…”

“It’s incontrovertible proof that I’m from another time.”

“Yeah. And I guess I thought even if it was true, maybe you wouldn’t go back.”

“I have to, Ray. I don’t belong here. And I’ve a duty to my family that I can’t just ignore.” His eyes pleaded with Ray to understand.

“But what kind of life are you going back to? You said yourself that your dad was pushing you to get married, live a lie, to make the family look good.” He grabbed Fraser’s hand. “Stay here with me. We can make it work.”

Fraser looked away for a moment, and when met Ray’s gaze, the anguished resolve gave Ray his answer. “I can’t, Ray. Please don’t ask me to. I have to go back. I made a promise to Maggie that I wouldn’t disappear. I can’t hurt her that way. But it isn’t just for my family that I have to return.” He rubbed an eyebrow, then looked down. “I’ve done nothing of importance with my life so far. But I must at some point, for Turnbull to know who I was, to seek me out. If I don’t go back, I’ll be removing the reason I’m here in the first place.” He placed a gentle hand on Ray’s cheek. “I truly wish things could be different; please believe that.”

Ray stomped over to the box, took the card out and held it up. “Looks like I don’t have much choice.”

By unspoken agreement, the subject of Fraser’s leaving was dropped. They walked around a little more, but later Ray couldn’t have told anyone where they’d gone or what they’d seen. They ended up getting some take-out and going back to Ray’s apartment.

If this really was their last night together, he didn’t want to share Fraser with anyone else.

***************

Ray woke up to an empty bed. It took him a few seconds to remember why that seemed so wrong; when it came back to him he was up in a flash, pulling on a pair of sweats and frantically searching his apartment for some sign that Fraser was still there. When he came up empty, he raced to Turnbull’s apartment and pounded on the door.

"Fraser! Come on, open the door, please."

He jumped at Turnbull's voice behind him. "He's not there, Ray."

"Where-" he stopped at the look on Turnbull's face. "He's gone back."

"He had to, Ray, you know that. He didn't belong here. If it's any consolation, he wasn't happy about-"

"Save it, Turnbull," he growled, cutting the other man off. "I don't want to hear it. He's gone, and I gotta live with that." Ray pushed past Turnbull and stomped down the stairs. Fraser had really left, goddammit. Ray knew he would, but he thought he'd at least get to say good-bye. But then, he guessed that’s what last night had been – one big goodbye.

Ray showered, dressed, and was in the GTO in record time, slamming the door and turning on the angriest music he had. Angry he could handle; he had a job to go to. Anything else had to wait until he was home.

God help anyone who got in his way today.

***************

Turnbull was surprised to find Francesca knocking at his door late that afternoon.

“Okay, so what happened?” she asked as she barged in. “I’ve never seen Ray so upset. Did he and Fraser have a fight or something?”

“Why are you asking me?”

She snorted. “Because you’re the only guy I know besides Ray who knows Fraser. So tell me – what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Please,” she snorted. “Like I haven’t heard _that_ one from you before. Come on, Ren – we’ve been friends for years. I’ve listened to all your cockamamie ideas. How much worse is this one?”

Turnbull went to his room, came out with a book, and handed it to her.

“I’ve seen this book, Ren,” she told him as she looked at the cover. “It’s the one on the area you grew up in, right? With the history of the guy who founded the town?” She opened the cover and skimmed the inside flap. “Hey, this guy’s name is Fraser too! So what, he’s a great great grandfather of Ray’s Fraser?”

He took a deep breath. “Take a look at the photos – you should see a familiar face. Do you remember my theory of time being thinner in places?”

***************

“This is so terrible,” Frannie said, tracing the letters on the cover of the book. “So they’ll never be together? No wonder Ray’s so upset.”

“I knew he wasn’t happy about it, but I didn’t realize it would be so hard for him. After all, they barely knew one another.”

“Are you kidding? He’s heartbroken! And he’s taking it out on everyone. My brother says his bad cop changed to psycho cop and he nearly had to pull Ray off of a guy today. The Lieutenant nearly suspended him. Made him take the day to cool off, I guess.”

“I had no idea.”

“Yeah. Ray – my brother, Ray that is – was so mad he threatened to quit and move to Florida. It just makes me want to cry.”

“I feel truly awful about this. I should never have gone back in the first place. All I wanted to do was see the man I’d read about so many times over the years.” Turnbull took the book from her hands and flipped through it as he spoke. “I just wanted to… just wanted to…” his voice trailed off as he focused on the page in front of him. “Oh my.” He said, face pale.

“What is it, Ren?” Frannie looked at the book, her eyes widening as she saw what Turnbull had. “Oh my God! We have to find Ray!”

***************

Ray turned up his stereo at the first knock, trying to drown out whoever it was at the door. There was only one person he wanted to see, and that was impossible now, so the hell with the rest of the world, at least for tonight.

“Ray – open up!” Oh hell, it was Frannie, probably here to cheer him up, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. “Go away, Frannie,” he shouted back. “I am in no mood for it tonight.”

“Dammit, Ray, open the door! This is important!”

“Please, Ray, you really need to let us in.” Turnbull? Why would she bring him along of all people? He was the absolute last person Ray wanted to see. “Both of you, go away – I mean it! I’ll arrest you both for disorderly conduct, don’t think I won’t.”

“If you ever want to see Fraser again, you’ll let us in,” Frannie yelled back.

Ray moved to the door, leaning his forehead against it as he spoke. “What do you mean, see him again?” he asked, wearily. “He went back.”

“Just let us in, Ray,” Frannie said. “Ren and I have something you need to see.”

Ray started to unlock the door. “If this is some kind of trick, Frannie-“

“No tricks, Ray, we swear,” she replied as he opened the door. “Ren and I, we were talking about how sad it was that Fraser had to go back, and we were looking through this book and we saw this and had to come get you.”

She held out the open book and he gave it a quick glance. “Okay, it’s a book about Fraser, proves he had to go back, do whatever it was he’s supposed to do. So what, you think this will help me? I can read about him even if I can never see him again?”

Frannie rolled her eyes and pointed at the bottom of the page. “Look at the picture, you doof.”

Ray looked at the photo she was pointing to, and it made his heart break just a little to see the happiness on Fraser’s face. He was pointing off into the distance, caught in mid-word as he spoke to the man behind him. Ray took a closer look – there was something familiar about the other man, something in how he stood. He read the caption below the photo and sucked in a breath. ‘Benton Fraser and his partner, SR Kowalski, at the start of their journey.’

He looked up at Frannie and Turnbull in disbelief. “This is a joke, right? You guys made this up.”

“It’s no joke,” Turnbull answered. “This is one of the few places Fraser’s partner is pictured; he was surprisingly camera-shy. Actually so was Fraser, come to think of it. But the point is, Fraser’s partner is mentioned by name a few times, and when he is, it’s usually as Ray.” Turnbull shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know how I didn’t make the connection sooner, but it’s right here, proof that you went back.” He put a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “You’re not supposed to be here, Ray. You’re supposed to go back to 1876.”

Ray looked up at them, distressed. “But I’m not from there – it’ll screw up history if I go back – that’s what they always say in the movies, so I can’t go! Besides, he would’ve asked if he wanted me there, right?”

Frannie whapped him on the side of the head. “Quit being an idiot. So what if the movies say it – you do everything movies tell you to do? This is your _life_ , Ray. Do you love him?”

Ray sighed deeply. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then go for it.”

“She’s right” Turnbull agreed with a nod. “And honestly, this picture shows that you’re going back, so why fight it?”

Ray still looked indecisive. Frannie put one arm around him.

“Look at him, he looks happy, right? So it’ll work out. Go be happy, Ray.”

Fraser’s voice echoed in Ray’s mind as he looked at the picture. _What would you miss if our circumstances were reversed?_ He thought about it, about all the things he’d never see again, the people, his job. Then he thought about how he’d been feeling this whole damn day. He’d had his heart broken before, but it was nothing compared to this. And now, the universe was giving him a chance, if he was brave enough to take it.

Ray looked up and clapped his hands together determinedly. “Okay, Turnbull, you’ve done this – what do I need to do?”

As it turned out, not a lot. Ray gave Frannie some blank signed checks and his bank information, along with the few bills he had, then wrote quick notes to his parents, Stella, and Vecchio, and a brief letter of resignation to Welsh. Hell, after his behavior today, Welsh and Vecchio would probably be glad to be rid of him. But the others… Ray made Frannie and Turnbull promise to explain things as best they could. “Just tell them I met the guy of my dreams and we’re riding off on his dogsled into the sunset.” He tilted his head toward the book Turnbull held. “Nothing like the truth.”

“I’ll deal with my brother, but you’re calling your parents, Ray,” she’d insisted. “There’s no way they’re gonna believe me – they barely know me.”

“Fine, whatever, I’ll call them on the way,” Ray responded as he tried to wrap his head around the magnitude of what he was about to do. “This is crazy, this is crazy,” he muttered continually as he threw together a few things that might actually be useful. The craziest part, he realized, was just how sane the decision felt to make.

“Turnbull, you’re welcome to any of this junk you want. You too, Frannie,” he said, indicating the contents of his apartment. “Guess it’s a good thing I don’t collect stuff, huh?” He reached over Turnbull to grab a half-empty bag of M&Ms and stuff it into his duffel bag.

Turnbull looked at his watch. “We need to go soon, Ray. There’s not a lot of time left.”

Ray took another frantic glance around, then ran into the bathroom and looked himself over. He started to pick up the hair gel, then sighed and put it back. “Never mind - not gonna be able to use this anymore.”

“Okay, he said, as he came back out and headed for the door, grabbing his bags as he went. “I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be.”

***************

It was just as Turnbull had said. Fraser was back in 1876. Not only that, it was even the same day, the very morning of the day he’d left. Fraser made it back to the house and his rooms undetected, which was a blessing. Only Diefenbaker had noted his presence, but he seemed to sense Fraser’s distress, and curled up on the rug by the bed, watching him worriedly. Fraser spent a long time just staring out his window, watching the city go by and picturing an overlay of skyscrapers and automobiles.

He hadn’t known he could hurt so much and still live. But it was too late now. He was back, with no one the wiser that he’d ever been away. His only tangible proof was Ray’s business card, clutched in his hand. It wasn’t until he felt a drop of wetness hit his hand that he realized he was crying. Fraser sank onto the window seat and let the tears fall, silent, mourning the loss of a man that wouldn’t be born for nearly a century.

The change in the sun’s position warned him that he needed to dress for the upcoming dinner. He carefully placed Ray’s card in the hidden compartment before starting his preparations. He was nearly done, having gone through the motions mechanically, when Maggie knocked on the door.

“Really, Ben,” Maggie began as she walked into his quarters. “Sometimes I think you - Ben? What is it, what’s happened?” Her voice was filled with concern. “You look as if someone’s died.”

He fought the urge to laugh at that, sure if he started he’d never stop. “Please, Maggie. Not now.”

The look of worry on her face was too much; Fraser turned away, pretending to check his cravat in the mirror.

She put a hand on his back, and he stiffened involuntarily.

“You don’t have to do this, Ben,” she said. “You could go off on that adventure you’ve always talked about, get away from the city. Honestly, we’ll be fine.”

“You don’t think I should stay?”

“Only if it would make you happy, and we both know it won’t. Father certainly doesn’t know what’s best for you. Ben, don’t make yourself miserable for his sake.”

He laughed humorlessly. “It’s likely I’ll be miserable in any case.”

Maggie shook her head. “What happened to you today? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve no fight in you, like you’ve given up. Like you’ve got no choice what happens to you.”

“Maybe I’m just tired of fighting.”

“There’s more to it than that. Tell me, Ben,” she pleaded. “We’ve never kept secrets from one another.”

“I don’t mean to be secretive. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He sighed deeply and moved to look out the window. “I’m not sure I believe it, and I was there.” Maggie walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

“I wish you’d let me in, Ben. Maybe I could help.”

He reached down to clasp her hand, leaning back into the embrace. “I wish you could, Maggie. But there’s no help to be had, I’m afraid.”

She rested her cheek against his back. “Well, whatever you decide, you know I’ll support you. I always have.”

Fraser was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, she could hear him struggle to maintain his composure. “Thank you, Maggie. You’ve no idea what that means, what it’s always meant, to me.”

Fraser stayed in his room as long as he could, finally making his way down once most of the guests had arrived. He’d expected a pointed look or comment from his father, but apparently Maggie had said something to him, for he only nodded a greeting when their eyes met.

Dinner was even more dreadful than it had been the first time. Fraser tried to make small talk, but it proved nearly impossible. He felt completely numb one moment, then near tears the next. When it came time to dance, he had to excuse himself. The memory of Ray in his arms was too fresh.

***************

Maggie watched him go through the back door, Dief at his heels once he’d made it outside.

Whatever it was he wasn’t telling her, it was obvious to her that it was breaking his heart. She started to follow him when she heard a commotion just outside the front doors.

“You gotta let me in – I’m here to see Benton Fraser. Just tell him I’m here – he won’t care that I don’t have an invite.”

Maggie opened the door to see what the trouble was. The man arguing with the doormen was dressed very strangely, and quite unkempt. From the bag on his back, she assumed he’d been traveling. “Can I help you?”

He looked at her and smiled nervously. “Hey, you’re Maggie, right? Ben told me about you.” Her eyes widened in surprise – she knew she’d remember someone so unusual if Ben had told her about him. How did he know her brother? “Look, I’m Ray Kowalski. I’m a friend of Ben’s, and I’ve come a long way to see him. Could you please tell these goons to let me in?”

She moved closer to the door to get a better look at him. He was dressed in the oddest clothes, and the bag he carried had strange fastenings. Still, there was something about him, despite his decidedly rough appearance, that kept her from dismissing him outright. “You’ve say you’ve come a long way, Mr. Kowalski?”

“Farther than you’d believe,” he replied fervently. The way he said it reminded her of her earlier discussion with Ben. Maggie gestured for the doormen to let Ray in, and ushered him into the foyer.

“Would he be expecting to see you?”

He shook his head. “No way. I’m probably the last person he’d ever expect to see here.”

Intriguing. “But you think he’ll _want_ to see you.”

“I hope so. This was a one-way trip.” He looked deep into her eyes. “Please, Maggie. I need to see Ben, if just for a minute. He can decide if I should stay longer.”

“All right,” she decided with a nod. “But Father’s giving a party, and I’m thinking perhaps your meeting should be a bit more private than that would allow. Show him to my brother’s quarters, if you please,” she told the butler, then turned back to Ray. “I’ll let Ben know you’re here.”

He reached for her hand and shook it enthusiastically, much to her surprise. “Thanks a million, Maggie. Everything Fraser said about you was right on the money.”

She watched him move toward the stairs, and went to find Ben. He was just coming back into the house, and frowned at her approach.

“Did Father send you to make sure I hadn’t run off?”

She shook her head. “No, I came looking for you on my own. I have a question for you, Ben. Who is Ray Kowalski?”

He paled. “How do you know that name?”

“So you do know him.”

“Yes, but there’s no way _you_ could. It’s impossible.”

“Nonsense. And it appears you know him as well. Is he someone you’d want to see, if you could?”

He just stared at her as if he’d lost his ability to comprehend English. “Maggie, what on earth are you talking about?” He stopped and tried again. “Maggie, have you seen Ray Kowalski, and if so, where?”

Maggie nodded, happy to see the life return to her brother’s eyes. “I have, and I sent him to your quarters, brother mine. I thought you two might want to talk privately.” She made a shooing motion. “Go on up while you can. I’ll keep Father busy.”

***************

Fraser couldn’t believe it; it couldn’t be true. Except how else could she have known? He shook himself out of his stunned paralysis.

“Thank you, Maggie, truly!” He kissed her cheek, then ran and took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping on a rug as he turned a hallway corner too quickly. The near-accident forced him to slow to a walk. Ray was here; it wouldn’t do to kill himself trying to get to him. He got to his door and stopped, taking a deep breath before opening it. Ray was near his desk, looking over his stack of books. He looked up at the sound of the door. “Ben?”

Ray was here. He was really, truly here. “Ray!” he answered, striding over to Ray and pulling him into a bear hug. It was heaven; Fraser had died and gone to heaven. He held on for a long time, then finally pulled back enough to look Ray in the eye.

“You’re here! But - what? How?”

“Oh, you know, nothing big. Packed up some stuff, jumped off a bridge," Ray replied. "I told you I was the adventurous type.”

Fraser smiled at that and pulled Ray to him again. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” he whispered.

“Nowhere I’d rather be. No _when_ either. That’s good with you, right?” he asked, uncertainty threaded through his voice.

Fraser smiled and reached up to caress Ray’s cheek. “You made a leap. I can do no less. I love you, Ray.”

“I love you, Ben.”

“Then we’ll make this work, here and now. It won’t be as easy as your Chicago, but as they say, nothing worth having is easy.”

Ray laughed at that. “Then this must be worth everything, because us finding each other was damn near impossible.”

“It’s certainly worth everything to me,” Fraser replied, and then tilted his head to kiss Ray.

When they pulled apart, Ray grinned. “This is definitely the right kind of adventure. I gotta warn you, though. I probably don’t know much more about 1876 then you did about 2004.”

Fraser reached down to take Ray’s hand in his. “How about I lead, then?” he responded.

Ray smiled widely, and the two of them started dancing to the faint music coming from downstairs.


End file.
